The Prince And Her
by ikissedward
Summary: yvette was just a normal girl in her first week of college, trying to keep up with her classes and her crazy best friends ara and maria. little did she know that it was going to be harder than she thought when she meets eddie,the man that steals her heart
1. the meeting

"God this sucks" I whined starring at my open calculus book. "How does anybody actually enjoy this stuff so much as to teach it?" I slammed by book disgusted.

Ever since college started last week I wanted to relive my glory days from high school. When all the skinny, preppy girls would stare at me disgusted, but I wasn't so low as to hang out with the kids who acted semi retarded. Just 'middle class's as my best friends Ara and Maria would say.

Speaking of them, I was supposed to meet them in Maria's dorm in two minutes. I hurriedly grabbed my coat, and ran to the elevator. Extending my arm to press the down button, a guy beat me to it.

"Thanks" I replied reflexively.

"My pleasure" was the reply that came. The accent sounded European like British. His voice made me look up at him and it seemed that his face matched his voice. He was gorgeous from his head to his muscular legs that where shown off in a pair of tighter fitting jeans. To say toes would be too much because for all I knew he could have hairy jungle toes.

I tried to make a witty comment but absolutely nothing came out of my mouth. Was I speech impaired or something? I usually have the biggest mouth ever please pie hole don't fail me know. "Ummm...nice accent" oh God I changed my mind please just shut up. Yvette, just never speak again. I would take pleasure in just dying in a hole all alone without a bag of hot Cheetos. I was saved from a reply by the bell. We both got in and I reached for the ground button but this time I actually beat him to it. "Got to it first" I said without thinking but he laughed so I thought it was ok to laugh at myself too.

The elevator ride was just as awkward because neither he nor I wanted to speak. I just kept starring at the ground hoping that the elevator ride would go quick. I decided to turn and catch a glimpse of his form before I left. I looked up at him through my eye lashes, but he was starring at me too. I blushed and had to ask, "What?"

"Nothing," he laughed "it's just that you have an accent too."

"No I don't. I'm from Chicago."

"Well, I'm from Denmark and there you would have an accent. Just like here I have an accent." He laughed at my baffled expression.

I had no reply for this so for the rest of the ride, I just kept quiet. After six more people entered the elevator we finally reached the ground floor and I dashed to the parking lot to find my green Toyota matrix. Once I spotted it, I got in and tried to start it but it wouldn't even crank. Trying another ten times I gave up and decided to call Maria and tell her that I couldn't make our study session.

She said that that she was on her way to my dorm anyway because there was a rumor that there was a new hot foreign student living there. I laughed at her hormones and calmly called a tow truck to take my car to the shop. Hoping that I wouldn't run into the guy with the accent that I could only guess was the foreign student. The whole way to the dorm I didn't see him so I rejoiced by buying a Twix bar from the vending machine before entering my room. Cracking open my candy I hear a knock at the door, thinking it was Maria and Ara I didn't even bother to put pants back on.

There standing in my door was the foreign student starring at me in my underwear. I slammed the door in his face and tore through my room searching for something to cover my huge butt in. I wasn't even skinny and now the hot guy saw my cottage cheesy thighs. That is so embarrassing. Again I hear a knock at the door so I grabbed the only shorts I could find, which were my high school gym shorts and answered the door. There he was standing in the same place that I left him before, but this time he had a goofy smile on his face. Behind him were my best friends cracking up at my red hot face.

"Umm… hi?" I questioned him dumbly.

"Well I was invited to study with you and your friends but if I was interrupting something then I should leave." He answered jokingly

What he wasn't expecting was my answer, "yes, I was in the middle of filming my girls gone wild video, so if you will excuse me." I reached out to Maria and Ara and pulled them into my room making him look like a fool but before I could close my door Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as well.

I tried to hide my annoyance but I knew it would if I didn't find something that could raise my spirits. Like talking about this weekend and starting my new job in a bar across the street to my dorm. Hopefully it was going to be ok but my mom was worried that something was going to happen with a drunken Guy. My mom is a cop and God only knows at would happen to him if he even looked at me the wrong way.

"You guys I got the job at the bar" I said focusing on the two girls and ignoring the two guys? "Where the hell did you come from?" I asked abruptly. God I hate when I speak without thinking.

"I'm one of Eddie's friends" he replied with an accent also.

"Are you from Denmark too?"

"Yes, I would like to think that he and I grew up together." He laughed. What at I have no clue but 'Eddie' gave him a look and he stopped mid snort. It got really awkward but Ara said,

"Oh my God Yvette, Congrats I know you really wanted that job. Now we all work in the same place except we all come home smelling different. I come home smelling like Windex, you are going to smell like beer, Eddie is going to smell like Ham and Ara smells just like hard liquor."

"Uh... Ara why do you have to make it sound so unattractive? God knows beer isn't the best smelling thing but it can be a good perfume with sweat" I, Ara, and Eddie laughed but Maria looked at us and rolled her eyes. But it just hit me what she said.

"Wait Eddie your working with Ham?" I asked confused.

"Yeah" he said after laughing, "they are opening up a deli during the day and I will be working there and cleaning at night. So we will be seeing a lot of each other" he said and winked at me.

I got back little disappointed because I wanted this to be a best friend thing not a best friend plus a random foreign Guy thing. I just stayed quiet and opened my calculus book and tried to study again. Everyone left at around 10 and I dozed off without taking a shower sitting at my desk. Who knew Shakespeare could be such a cozy pillow.


	2. the note taker

I awoke to the sound of the shower going and the smell of fresh coffee.

" oh no" please tell me it's before eight," Becca what time is it?" I questioned my room mate who had just gotten out of the shower

" its seven o'clock" was her heavenly reply.

I couldn't even express the relief I felt when she's said that. I rushed to get ready because I had to make it to Graham hall by eight walking. This was going to be a mission. I left my dorm building at seven thirty and walked the fastest I could. This should have been comical, a fat girl almost running down the street but I just blended in with everyone else trying to get to class on time.

I made it to chem. With five minutes to spare. Trying to hide the dew that accumulated on my forehead I grabbed a seat in the back hoping nobody would notice me. Our professor would assign partners today and I hoped he would assign me somebody who would pull their weight because I really needed this class to be a veterinarian.

Once class started he passed out lists of things we would need to divide between us and our partners. I looked over the list and knew this would be pricey. Just when he was about to announce partner's Eddie came into the room.

"Is there something that you need?" My professor asked offended that his class was being disturbed.

"Yes, I think I'm signed up for this class." Was his nonchalant reply.

"Oh dear God no. Pease tell me his is joking "I prayed silently.

"Ok take a seat Mr. Williams. There is one by Ms. Sanabria over in the back."

Oh no he is coming this way smiling. Does he even know how much he annoys me? He is way to cocky for me to even find attractive oh and look he is telling his little puppy to leave. That's cute. Wait that Guy must be his lover. I mean he never said anything about me in my underwear and he is always with that Guy. They are both from Denmark, it couldn't be more obvious that he was gay, he his way to good looking to be straight anyway. I relaxed a little realizing this because gay guys make me more comfortable, I have no idea why.

"Hello" he greeted me.

I had no reply but nodded my head in acknowledgment. I was comfortable, that didn't mean I liked him.

"Everyone introduces yourselves to the person sitting next to you because this will be your partner for the rest of the semester" the professor said out loud.

"Oh God I think I'm going to be sick" I stated. Wit oh my God did I just say that out loud. That's so rude.

"I'm sorry" I said apologetically. He just nodded his head

I think I hurt his feelings. I feel bad. The whole class professor knows a lot lectured. I noticed that Eddie wasn't taking notes so I knew that I would make a copy at the library and bring it to his dorm just to get off of thin ice with him. If we were going to be lab partner's things had to be civilized between us.

After all my classes were done, I literally ran to the library and made a copy of my three pages of notes. Now to the hard part, where the hell did Eddie live? I decided to stop at the dorm info desk. After another twenty minutes of walking I walked into the massive hall that was the universities home. All the windows where tinted giving the feeling of it being darkness all the time. The hall had a Gothic theme that made me think of Italy.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me where Eddie Williams lives? I have notes for him but I forgot where he said his dorm was." I asked as politely as I could muster after running around like a lap dog for a Guy that annoys me to death.

"And he gave you this info already?" She asked.

"yeah but it was at 8:00 in the morning so I kind of forgot and I didn't write it down." I lied so smoothly I surprised myself. She willingly gave me his dorm room which was on the same floor as mine.

By the time I got to his dorm bit was nine at night and I just wanted to get home and study. I knocked on the brood timidly and his lover answered the door. I smiled and asked,

" is Eddie in?" He gave me no facial expression, opened the door wider and motioned me to come in.

The room seemed to be pretty neat, except for a corner of the room that was littered with old socks, soda cans, and cheese stains. Looking at that spot made me cringe, hopefully that wasn't how messy he was, because neatness is a great quality to have in a lab partner.

"Is there something that you need?" Eddie asked from the top bunk to the right of the room.

"Rude much?" I questioned, "I brought you this" I handed him my notes, "I noticed that you didn't take any in chem. Today, so consider this as a white flag, but don't expect notes ever again." I ended seriously with a threatening stare.

He didn't seem to notice my menacing look and he looked shocked, "thanks, but I thought you hated me?"

"Its not that I hate you, "I said looking rather uncomfortable "its just that you seem so stuck up and careless and I really don't like that. So basically I don't hate you I just dislike you."

He laughed at that and I gave a nod and let myself out, the last thing that I heard was a second thank you from him before I shut the door.

I can't believe that I did that. He must think I'm a complete psycho for finding where he lives, and then watching him not take notes. Will I even be able to face him tomorrow. I think yes, because I really don't care what he thinks and I'm going to have to spend a lot of time with him since I start work tomorrow too. I really don't know when he starts but knowing my luck its tomorrow too. I guess I should study for Shakespeare because truthfully I have no idea what the hell the crazy lunatic is talking about. Maybe Shakespeare and Eddie have something in common, they both are most likely gay.


End file.
